fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Йомазу
и в " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Темный Маг |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Кавазу |base of operations=Дирижабль Сердце Гримуара |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Восточное Веское Слово Магия Мечей |weapons=Меч |manga debut=Глава 131 (Тень) Глава 210 (Появление) |anime debut=Эпизод 101 |japanese voice=Daisuke Kageura |english voice=Matt Thurston |image gallery=yes }}Йомазу — член темной гильдии Сердце Гримуара. Работает вместе со своим напарником Кавазу. Внешность Йомазу выглядит необычно, т.к. является человекоподобным козлом. На это указывают плоский нос и козлиная бородка. А когда его показывают без шлема, то видны висящие по бокам козлиные уши. Том 25, Обложка Он одет в комплект самурайских доспехов красного цвета с золотой каёмкой. Спереди на нём выгравирован символ Сердца Гримуара. Однако его наплечники сферической формы и ничуть не похожи на самурайские. Так у него открытые рукавицы, пояс, состоящий из четырёх традиционных самурайских пластин, прикрывающих его ноги, а так же традиционный самурайский шлем. Спереди у этого шлема большой золотой гребень. Together with the armor and under it, he dons a simple outfit consisting of a very long, pale gray shirt, loose dark pants with the lower leg parts being wrapped in bandages, and traditional Japanese sandals with socks. He also dons a light red obi belt tied around his waist, above the waistguard, and carries around a standard sword, tied to his left hip. Личность thumb|left|200px|Йомазу отказывается говорить Йомазу показан очень уверенным в своих возможностях, и довольно дерзким в бою. Он смотрит на членов легальных гильдий как слабаков, потому что они готовы соблюдать "удушливые" правила, установленные Магическим Советом. Однако, похоже, что Йомазу склонен слишком много говорить, так как он рассказал о планах своей гильдии очень много, например, когда в бою с Гажилом упомянул, что его и Кавазу просто отправили на остров раньше, и что основные силы уже на подходе, а спустя некоторое время, находясь под давлением со стороны Эрзы Скарлет, раскрыл все намерения гильдии Сердца Гримуара. Арки Орасион Сейс thumb|right|200px|Йомазу и Кавазу на дирижабле Сердца Гримуара Две тёмные фигуры, имеющие большое сходство с Йомазу и его партнером Кавазу появляются рядом в Гильдии Сердце Гримуара, во время обсуждения Хэйдса вопроса касательно Орасион Сейс с Уртир Милкович. Маг похожий на Йомазу отмечает, что официальные гильдии вряд ли упустят возможность принять меры против Орасион Сейс, в то время как другой маг, напоминающий его партнера, утверждает, что они должны воспользоваться сложившейся ситуации, чтобы продолжать искать ключи к печати Зерефа. Острова Тенрю thumb|left|200px|Йомазу и Кавазу атакуют Леви Yomazu and Kawazu are the first Grimoire Heart “lesser” members to infiltrate Tenrou Island: when Levy McGarden, one of the S-Class candidates on the Island, runs away from her partner Gajeel Redfox out of frustration for his demeanor towards her, the two ambush her. Yomazu tries cutting her, but she falls to the ground, luckily avoiding the attack. Kawazu is immediately behind her, immobilizing her hands and laying her on the ground so that his partner can finish her, something Yomazu readies to do, stating that one enemy is already going down. Before he can finish off a terrified Levy, however, Gajeel appears to parry Yomazu’s attack and save her from certain death. Yomazu and Kawazu stare in silence as their two opponents stand back to back, ready for confrontation. thumb|right|200px|Гажил и Леви против Йомазу и Кавазу As Gajeel and Levy exchange words, with the latter commenting that they shouldn’t attack members of the Balam Alliance so arbitrarily, Yomazu and Kawazu proceed to mock them, with Yomazu calling the amount of rules in regular Guilds suffocating, and Kawazu stating that, in war, there aren’t rules. When asked by Gajeel why they mentioned “war” and what is their goal, Yomazu replies that they came to poach all the Fairies on the island while he activates his Gō Spell, producing a continuous, extremely loud noise which forces Gajeel and Levy to cover their ears. thumb|left|200px|Гажил атакует Йомазу As Levy suffers under Kawazu's Egg Magic barrages, Gajeel dodges a pair of slashes Yomazu performs against him. Then, much to Yomazu’s dismay, his spell is nullified by Levy’s Solid Script: Silent, allowing the opponents to focus again, and Gajeel to deliver a powerful punch on him. Yomazu, angered, asks how Gajeel dared to do that as he casts his Zan Spell, damaging the surrounding area and, much to his opponent’s disbelief, cutting through Gajeel’s own iron body. He keeps going at Gajeel, using his Kan Spell to harm him further, and subsequently delivering him another damaging slash with Narukami. thumb|right|200px|Йомазу пытается остановить Леви With both of their opponents down and seemingly unable to fight back, Yomazu tells Kawazu that, if the other Fairy Tail's members are at the same level of the ones they just fought, the two of them alone could easily get rid of them all before the main squad arrives. An injured Gajeel asks what he's talking about, and Yomazu answers that the entire Grimoire Heart is coming. This prompts Gajeel to spur Levy to run off, in order to warn the others about the danger they're in. As Yomazu readies to run after Levy to prevent her from escaping, he's stopped by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club:the man, having consumed some iron provided by his partner before her escape, raises on his legs, again, readying to continue the battle, surprising Yomazu, who was scolding Kawazu for letting Levy get away. thumb|left|200px|Йомазу защищает себя от атаки Гажила Gajeel attempts to hit Yomazu with Iron Dragon's Roar, but he stops the attack with Bō. As Kawazu bombards the opponent with his eggs, Yomazu slashes Gajeel several times, damaging him despite him commenting that his blunt sword could never pierce through his iron. Gajeel manages to catch Kawazu with his Iron Dragon's Sword, rapidly defeating him, but leaving himself open to Yomazu, who pierces through his right arm with his sword elongated by Tsuranuki. thumb|right|200px|Йомазу побежден Much to his surprise however, Gajeel grabs onto his blade, claiming that he wouldn't lose, and remembered the time when Makarov invited him to join Fairy Tail. As Yomazu comments on his power, astonished, Gajeel cries out that he was a Fairy Tail Mage, breaking Yomazu's word by bending his stabbed arm and then attacking him with Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, breaking through his armor and defeating him, before collapsing from his wounds and exhaustion. thumb|left|200px|Йомазу избит Эрзой As Levy returns to the scene alongside Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser and runs to Gajeel's side, an injured and laying, yet sneering Yomazu claims that for them it's over, as the Seven Kin of Purgatory, a group of Mages he couldn't stand a chance against, are coming. He's then confronted by Erza, who asks him what their goal is. He defiantly says that he won't reveal anything, but rapidly changes his mind, being shown revealing Grimoire Heart's intentions with a massive, comedic bump on his head. He states that his Guild is after Zeref, the Dark Mage from 400 years ago, who's still alive and is currently residing on Tenrou Island, but, according to Hades, is in a slumbering state, shocking Erza and Juvia. His awakening will submerge the world in total darkness. When Erza angrily asks if they want to step foot on the holy land of the Fairies and face them in battle, Yomazu warns her that Hades' army is coming, and goes on to list the Seven Kin of Purgatory, stating that one of them has already infiltrated the Island, much to his listeners' dismay. thumb|200px|right|Бикслоу против Йомазу и Кавазу Some time later, Yomazu takes to sabotaging the weakened Fairy Tail Mages. Catching Bickslow off guard, Yomazu pierces him with a spell and along with Kawazu, begins attacking. Despite losing his sword, Yomazu is able to use his Magic and manages to cause Freed Justine's runes to dissipate, weakening their defense. Kain shows up as well and both Yomazu and Kawazu comment on how they can earn a promotion if they are successful. Together, the two of them target Freed and Bickslow while Kain deals with the girls and Elfman. Attacking Freed, Yomazu has his spells destroyed, much to his anger. However, he is soon able to gain the advantage in the battle. Once Elfman joins, Yomazu and Kawazu take on all three of them. Despite their attempts, the Fairy Tail Mages manage to overpower and defeat Yomazu and Kawazu, sending the former flying. Магия и Способности Восточное Веское Слово: An alternate version of Solid Script in which the user, instead of writing western words in the air, employs Japanese kanji. Yomazu makes use of his katana when writing kanji, and the spells shown so far seem to possess a more battle-oriented use than Solid Script, being also seemingly more powerful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 4-5 thumb|200px|Bō *'Бо': This word creates a strong defensive wall in the form of a kanji, which shields the user from enemy attack and is powerful enough to remain intact after being hit by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Page 5 *'Го': This word creates a deafening sound that drowns out every other sound in the area, making it nearly impossible for the enemy to hear anything else. It's possible that this spell affects only the caster's enemies or some chosen targets, as Yomazu and Kawazu were shown unaffected by it. It can be canceled out by Solid Script: Silent. *'Кан': This word creates a beam of energy, which pierces Yomazu's opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 13 *'Зан': This word can be used to create airy slashes which follow the trajectory of Yomazu's sword's movements, to make his attacks deadlier and greatly increase their reach. This Magic is strong enough to cut through Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 11 Магия Мечей: Yomazu is capable of performing Magical attacks through the use of his katana, and even to physically increase its length. thumb|200px|Dark Sword: Narukami *'Dark Sword: Narukami': This technique has Yomazu rush towards his enemy, whom he slashes and then goes past, unsheathing his blade. A dark wave is created from Yomazu's sword, which follows his slash like a wake, cutting everything on his path, including Gajeel's iron scales.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 14-15 *'Тсурануки': This technique greatly increase the length of Yomazu's blade, extending its reach. It was used to pierce through Gajeel's right arm, despite the protection granted him by his iron scales.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Page 8 Enhanced Durability: Yomazu was capable of surviving Gajeel's ultimate attack Karma Demon: Iron God's Sword without losing consciousness, and managing to talk freely afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 14-17 Some minutes later he was shown sitting without problem, with no sign of major injury, and could endure further punishment (though comedic) from Erza Scarlet. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yomazu is an extremely accomplished swordsman, and his swordplay is enough for him to keep on par with Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer powers, even managing to wound him at close range through the use of simple slashes despite the great protection offered by his Iron Dragon's Scales.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 12 Снаряжение Самурайская Катана: Йомазу носил с собой катану, его излюбленного оружие, в ножнах, прикрепленных к его левому бедру. Катана была красноватого цвета, с традиционной японской обертаной рукоятью, с крупной, простой круглой цубой золотистого цвета, украшенной цветочным рисунком. Йомазу использовал катану в сочетании с его "Восточным Веским Словом", в качестве "пера", как Фрид Джастин, а также мог выполнять мощные атаки в рукопашном бою. Оружие было уничтожено во время битвы с Гажилом. Самурайские Доспехи: Йомазу носил полный комплект самурайских доспехов со шлемом, который предоставил ему дополнительную защиту, хотя, Гажил был в состоянии навредить ему. Доспехи, шлем, нагрудник и воинский пояс были сломаны атакой Гажила, Карма Демона: Железный Меч Бога. Цитаты *(Гажилу Рэдфоксу и Леви МакГарден) "Хухахахах! Как и ожидалось от Легальной гильдии! Правила, правила, правила! Как душно!" Битвы и События *Гажил Рэдфокс и Леви МакГарден vs. Кавазу и Йомазу *Бикслоу, Фрид Джастин и Эльфман Штраусс vs. Йомазу и Кавазу Ссылки Навигация en:Yomazu Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Тёмные Маги Категория:Члены Сердца Гримуара Категория:Требуется Перевод